mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuri
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightGreen; color:#ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Yūri (ユーリ Yūri) |- |'Race:' Water Demon |- |'Age:' 12 (dead) |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightGreen; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Information |- |'Gender:' Female |- |'Skin Color:' Pale White |- |'Hair Color:' Light Green |- |'Eye Color:' Light Green |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightGreen; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Favorite Color:' Light Green |- |'Profession:' Gaito's Servant (former) |- |'Favorite Kind of Boys:' Gentle and Kind |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightGreen; color:#ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Alies:' Dark Lovers |- |'Love Interest:' Hippo, Gaito (formerly) |- |'Best Friends:' Izuru, Eril, Maria |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightGreen; color:#ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actress:' Chieko Honda |- |'Position in the Series:' Villain |} Yūri (ユーリ Yūri) is one of the main antagonists in the anime Mermaid Melody. History The third Dark Lover, who is the youngest and smallest of all, Yuri seems to be childish and often whines to get what she wants. Her love for Gaito, however, is apparently adult-like. Yuri's quite an in-depth character actually. For one thing, Yuri seems to be present with Gaito when he destroys the South Atlantic Ocean Kingdom, in which she persuades Meru that Hanon betrayed her kingdom, as well as the Arctic Ocean kingdom and North Atlantic Ocean kingdom, when Gaito and Yuri chase after and capture Noel. Another in-depth story of Yuri is her crush on Hippo's human form. This takes place in Episode 25, Chapter 11, which is also the same chapter of Hippo's first transformation as a human. When Yuri questions her loyalty to Gaito after she is mistreated and is sent off to find the mermaids. Instead of taking a summer vacation break with the others, Yuri meets Hippo as a human. When Hippo treats her with kindness ("a 'gentleman' not neglecting a 'lady'"), Yuri finds herself falling in love with him. But when Hippo finds out who Yuri is and makes the mistake of calling her a child, Yuri goes berserk and blows Hippo up (not killing him, though). The mermaids resort to singing to her to calm her down, and to save Hippo. Yuri is in the storage shed, the one she met Hippo in the afternoon before, that night, hoping to meet Hippo again. Hippo arrives in his penguin form, only stays behind the door, and gives Yuri a pair of sandals, and says their love was not able to be present yet. He also tells Yuri that he worked in the beach house café and spending time with girl customers just to get her the sandals, so that she cannot hurt her feet again. Yuri meets him episodes later, but it wasn't a major event. Yuri leaves, and remains loyal to Gaito afterwards. When Gaito's spell is broken, though, at the end of the first season, Yuri's true form is revealed to be a small fish. Later she appears as a ghost to see Hippo, along with the rest of the Dark Lovers. Yuri meets him episodes later, but it wasn't a major event. Yuri leaves, and remains loyal to Gaito afterwards. When Gaito's spell is broken, though, at the end of the first season, Yuri's true form is revealed to be a small fish. Later she appears as a ghost to see Hippo, along with the rest of the Dark Lovers. Personality Yuri has a childish personality. Although Yuri is loyal to Gaito, his continued treatment of her as a child leads her to a star-crossed relationship with Hippo, when in his human form. When Yuri hears a mermaid's song, she screams to stop. Her cry-baby/bratty attitude makes it sound like she gets tantrums listening to those songs. Yuri has a tendancy to dress up like the Mermaid Princesses and imitate them as well, as seen in episode 21 and at the New Year Party episode. Appearance Yuri has long green wavy hair with a red and grey frilly headband and bright green eyes. She wears a rather formal and long red dress with a lot of ruffles and black and gray trims. Forms and Aspects Yuri has three forms which include her Human Form, Fish Form and Water Demon Form. Human Form Yuri's Human Form is the form she takes to stay on land. She also uses this form to meet Hippo. In this form she has the same hair, eye color, and structure. Yuri seems to still be able to use her powers with ease in this form. Fish Form The Fish Form is Yuri's true form, as Gaito found her and used his power to turn her into a water demon. The species of fish that Yuri was originally is unknown. Water Demon Form Yuri's main form is her Water Demon Form which she uses to battle against the Mermaid Princesses. In this form her outfit is almost always her default outfit, only changing once when trying to impress Gaito with a 'new look' only to be rejected. Gallery 34 (2).jpg yuri and hippo.jpg|Yuri and Hippo Gaito x Yuri almost kiss.jpg|Gaito and Yuri almost kiss GaitoAndYuri.png Yuri_San.png Yuri_profile_(1).PNG YuriHappy.jpeg Yuri-mermaid-melody-25458996-475-323.png YuriPearlRadar.jpeg YuriUnhappySurprise.png YuriFrustrated.png|Yuri wearing a school uniform Yuri-mermaid-melody-21861189-477-344.png Powers Yuri is a pianist, like Mitsuki, strangely enough, and gets her powers from playing the piano, which does strange effects to her environment, such as hypnotizing humans who listen to it, or summoning sea creatures. Her music doesn't seem to have a painful effect to the mermaids, only that it is in bad taste to them. When her piano-playing has enough volume, it can block out one or two mermaid's singing. It only works once, of course, during her first appearance, like with Eriru, but with the appearance of another villain is another mermaid to increase the volume of the mermaids' song. Besides, Yuri doesn't "always" have a piano handy, but sometimes she can use other pianos as seen in the episode of Mitsuki's concert. Yuri can also create balls made of water and water ropes to trap enemies, but she doesn't really physically fight all too much. Her piano, if she summoned one out of nowhere, like in episode 9, will disappear if the Mermaid Princesses or anybody defeat her. In Episode 25, however, it is a complete exception. Yuri takes her "punishment" willingly, as she accidentally attacked Hippo, and can only think about his safety during the ordeal. Voice Actress Yuri's voice actor is Chieko Honda (本多 知恵子 Honda Chiek'o), born March 28, 1963 in Tokyo. Trivia * Despite the fact that Yuri is a water demon and her true form is a fish, she can't swim, as seen in episode 20. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Water Demons Category:Female Villains Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Dark Lovers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Season 1 Category:Gaito's Servants Category:Season 2 Category:Hippo